remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Acme Looniversity
Acme Looniversity (often referred to as Acme Loo by its students) is a high school located in ACME Acres, and is where most of the main characters go to school to be taught by famous Warner Brothers characters including Bugs Bunny. The word "Looniversity" in the name is a play on "university," and despite the pun, Acme Looniversity is actually a high school. The Great and Powerful Principal of Looniversity is a giant flaming head, colored green or orange, voiced by Noel Blanc (Son of the late Mel Blanc). It is revealed in the Looniversity Daze episode segment, "The Learning Principal", that the great and powerful principal is a machine controlled by Bugs Bunny, similar to how the Wizard in The Wizard of Oz is a machine controlled by a man. Acme Loo's rival is Perfecto Prep and several episodes revolve around Acme Loo's students competing against the Perfecto Prep alumni, usually in sporting events. Graduates of Acme Looniversity receive a "Diploma of Lunacy", giving them the opportunity to become full-time cartoon characters. Faculty and Staff of Acme Looniversity The faculty and staff consists mostly of Looney Tunes characters as well as at least two Tiny Toons. Their positions are as follows. Their classes are in Bold. *Principal Bugs Bunny - Principal / Wise Cracks / Football Coach / Basic Wild Takes / Others *Deans Wile E. Coyote & Road Runner - Hard Knocks © / Outwitting (RR) *Prof. Daffy Duck - Spotlight Stealing / Self Centerism / Advanced Wild Takes *Prof. Elmer Fudd - Umpire / Science / Cartoon Logic / Various Other Positions/Fudd-ology *Elmyra Duff - Nurse *Prof. Foghorn Leghorn - Baseball Coach / Hound Teasing / Librarian/Animal Dropping *Gogo Dodo - Hall Monitor / Cuckoo Clock / Event Announcer / Referee *Prof. Granny - Receptionist / Head Nurse / Calculations *Prof. Pepé Le Pew - Smellology *Pete Puma - Janitor *Prof. Porky Pig - Props and Physical Comedy/Wild Takes *Prof. Sylvester Cat - Announcer / Athletic Director / Mouse / Bird Chasing *Prof. Tweety Bird - Villian Whopping *Speedy Gonzales - Track Coach / Announcer *Prof. Taz - Destruction *Prof. Yosemite Sam - Class Clowning/Exploding Cakes *Mama Bear - Cafeteria Worker Students Nearly every character in Tiny Toon Adventures attends Acme Looniversity. They include *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Hamton J. Pig *Dizzy Devil *Elmyra Duff *Montana Max *Furrball *Sweetie Bird *Li'l Sneezer *Little Beeper *Calamity Coyote *Fifi La Fume *Shirley the Loon *Gogo Dodo *Concord Condor *Fowlmouth *Bookworm *Barky Marky *Mary Melody *Banjo Possum (as of the Summer Vacation Movie) Statues There are statues of nearly every famous Looney Tunes character scattered around the Looniversity campus. Their locations are: *'Bugs Bunny' - At entrance just beyond gates, facing right *'Daffy Duck' - At entrance just beyond gates, facing left *'Sylvester Cat' - Auditorium - Stage Right - Holding up "WB" Shield. Also seen in the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats. *'Wile E. Coyote' - Auditorium - Stage Left - Holding up "WB" Shield *'Elmer Fudd' - Near Foghorn Leghorn's class Various information The school has a flag which has a purple coat of arms with two red ribbons protruding from it as well as Bugs Bunny holding a boulder on one side and Daffy Duck holding up a wooden mallet on the other upon a gold banner. Acme Looniversity's teams are called the "Toonsters" and the colors are medium royal blue and white. Their school song is based on many college theme songs (with a goofy twist of course). Their main rival is the Perfecto Prep University. They are usually underdogs in every sport, however usually managing to somehow beat the Perfectos if by only 1 point. School Song Three Cheers for ol' Acme Loo, Who cares that our team stinks, P-yew! We're going to try to the day we die, Cause' we're Toonsters, Boop boop de boo! Appearances in Video Games *Acme Looniversity can be seen on the map of Tiny Toon Adventures for the NES. *The second half of the first level of Babs' Big Break for the Game Boy takes place in Acme Looniversity. *The first level of Buster Busts Loose for the SNES takes place inside Acme Looniversity. The fourth level takes place on its football field. *In the opening cutscene of Buster's Hidden Treasure for the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive, the students of Acme Looniversity clean out its attic. This is how Buster finds a map leading to a hidden pirate treasure. *The main setting of Plucky's Big Adventure for the Playstation 1 is Acme Looniversity. *Acme Looniversity is the fifth and final world of Dizzy's Candy Quest for the Game Boy Color. *In Wacky Stackers for the Game Boy Advance, Acme Looniversity is the background setting if one is playing the Survival or 1P vs COM modes. Trivia *Because of their physical appearance, many of the kids who first watched the show during its original 1990s run had believed that Acme Looniversity and the students were all elementary students instead of high school teens. Category:Schools Category:ACME Acres